Rosewick Collection
by RomanRose
Summary: a Collection of Rosewick fanfictions! Rosewick is a RWBY shipping between Roman Torchwick, my favourite bad guy, and Ruby Rose, my favourite Hero
1. Chapter 1

Roman ran down a dark alleyway, gritting his teeth from the pain in his leg, which had been cut by Red and her oversized gardening tool.  
In an attempt to hide, Roman looked into a abandoned building. He tried the door handle, and it opened.

Inside was dark and dusty, there was a weird smell of something burned. he sighed, pulling out his lighter and used his cane to help himself walk around. Not that bad a house, he thought just needs a month of cleaning, new furniture and a new paint job.

He came across what seemed to be the kitchen. He tilted his head, slightly confused. There was something that glinted in the fire light, and he approached the item.  
It was a little bottle, filled halfway with a label that said something in a different language. Maybe it's medicine?

He heard Rubys voice, calling from outside. He growled slightly, and looked at the bottle. What harm could it do? Roman hoped it was an invisiblity potion and just drank it. Immediately regretting it as the liquid touched his tongue, he gulped and swallowed it. He gagged and coughed, the liquid tasted like burned chalk.

Bad idea. He turned and hid by the counter that the liquid was sitting on, hiding underneath the table that had a large enough gap for him to fit through if he ducked his head, which now felt very sore. He heard a squeak as the door to the building opened and a footstep was heard, Roman held his breath.

"Hello?" Ruby called out, stepping inside more. Roman felt a sharp pain in his head and he hissed in pain. Unfortunately, Ruby heard the hiss and stepped closer. "Roman?"

"No, a Unicorn!" he angrily shouted, coming out of his little hiding spot. The head ache made his patience leave completely. He saw Ruby staring a him, and he growled, "What? Never seen a red head before!?"

"it's not that!" Ruby blurted, she put her scythe down, and stepped a little closer, "it's just... I never thought... "

Roman was deeply confused, he smirked slightly, "Never thought I was so utterly handsome?" Ruby immediately scowled, "No. I never thought you were a faunus."

Roman froze, blinking. What was Red talking about? He wasn't a faunus. He was a human, he tilted his head at her, "What do you -?" he watched her reach a hand out to him he pulled back slightly when her hand brushed agenst something.

He shut his Eyes, "what the heck are you-?" he was interrupted by a low sound, finding her hand comforting and calming. Ruby began to giggle, "You purr?" she smiled as Roman's face went Red, he realised what she meant now. That drink! It makes people into faunus? Roman thought, still slightly confused. And also still purring, since Ruby was still petting him.

He leaned closer to her, "Red! " he whined, wishing she would stop, but also not wanting her to stop. "Cut it out!"

"Nope." Ruby giggled

"Red-*purrrr* A-at least show me what the heck happened to me!"

Ruby paused and pulled out a mirror. She held it up to him and let him look at himself. There on his head, pulled back and pinned to his down, were two bright ginger cat ears with white tips. He reached and touched them, and then pulled away again. "when did...?" he started, but stopped when Ruby looked behind him and started giggling.

"What now?" he groaned, his face was bright red, embarrassed by the petting and giggling of the young huntress. Behind him was another bright ginger tail with white tips! He pouted, what is cinder going to think about this?

"so," Ruby looked at Roman, "is that why you wear the hat? Because your a faunus?"

"Of course not!" Roman snapped, "I'm not a faunus! I drank this... Thing! And I think it... May have made me part Cat!"

Ruby giggled again, then tilted his head at him, "Your ears... Their pinned to your head, isn't that what cats do when they feel threatened or scared?"

Roman looked away, "how should I know?"

He felt Ruby touch his ears again, gently petting them. Roman hissed at first, but then began to purr, putting his head on her lap and curling up. "Damn... You..  
Red... !" Roman growled, then shut his eyes and purred again when Ruby scratched behind his ear. "You'd make a good pet." Ruby giggled.

Roman was going to speak, but he felt something brush agenst his cheek. "don't cats like being petted here, too?" Ruby wondered aloud, and gently stroked Roman's cheek, making him blush, still purring. "R-red, really *purr* this is weird!"

Roman forced himself not to purr, when Ruby saw he stopped purring, she paused. Roman sat up, face red from embarrassment.

"Stubborn." Ruby murmured. Then a tiny smile played on her lips, "I think I know how to make you purr!"

"huh? And how are you go-" Ruby pressed her lips to Roman's, and he froze completely. She was kissing him! Loudly, Roman purred, his green eyes stayed wide open and then fluttered closed.

The end... Sorta...

Hehehe, Ruby Rose giggled as she Walked, remembering the events of the last night with Roman. After the kiss, Roman had to leave, saying Cinder may have thought he died. I'm glad I left that Human to Faunus cat potion Glynda gave me! Hehe!

Just as always, Ruby Rose's plan had worked.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby is 7, Roman is 13.

Young Ruby Rose was skipping along the path through the forest, a basket in her hand that was filled with flowers. Roses, bluebells, foxgloves and tulips. She kept skipping, knowing her father and sister weren't far behind her.

She was of course in her own little world. A squirrel scurried past and she gasped, going into a run and following it from the path into the trees, giggling. After a moment, she watched the squirrel climb a tree, and she looked up, smiling.

She turned around, intending to go back to the path, but she didn't realise how far she had ran and the path was nowhere in sight. And all the trees looked the same, too. Clouds blocked out the sun, leaving her in darkness.

Her silver eyes, darted around. She turned to the right and kept skipping. After a moment, she sang, "  
red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest...

White is cold and always yearning, burdened by the royal test.

Black the beast descends from shadows.

Yellow beauty burns... " she paused as the trees opened up to a clearing and slowed down into a walk. In front of her was a cottage, white in colour and with a cute little Red door, there was a chair on a porch, and there seemed to be someone there. "gold... "

Ruby took another step forward, and then something grabbed her from behind. A hand covered her mouth and pulled her back into some blackberry bushes. Ruby thrashed about, if it was Grimm, then she could take it! She was going to be the best huntress in the world! She bit down on the grims hand.

"Owch!" the grim let her go, she blindly turned and kicked the grims legs. "Quit it!" the Grimm whisper shouted. she was grabbed by the grim again, and this time she opened her eyes and froze. It wasn't a Grimm at all, but a boy.

He had Orange Red hair, a hat that was too big for him and a white coat. The rest was completely black, he looked down at her with concerned green eyes. "what are you doing here?" he asked.

The little girl stared at his eyes. They were the brightest shade of green she had ever seen, "...i've never seen someone with eyes like that before... " Ruby didn't hear his question, and the boys eyes widened and he blinked, "uh... Okay? Now, what are you doing here?"

"I'm lost... " Ruby tilted her head, Her wide silver eyes looking at his hair. She remembers when yang tried to die her hair red, and it became orange. "what are you doing here?" she grinned, standing on her tip toes.

The boy smiled slightly, "I live here. But, I can't go inside. Especially not with you." the young boy looked sad, "my grandad is really mean to little girls, so you need to go."

"but I don't know where home is." Ruby blinked, she took a step closer to the boy, and held out a hand, "I'm Ruby Rose, by the way!"

The boy smiled, took her hand and bowed, taking off his hat and kissing her knuckles, "Roman Torchwick, nice to meet you."

Rubys face went Red, and Roman stood up straight. Roman chuckled, and patted Rubys head, "Well, Red, I think I should be taking you back home. " He turned and held a hand out to Ruby, picking up her little basket with his other hand. Ruby smiled, taking his hand and let him lead her back to the path.

"So, Red, What do you want to be when you grow up?" He smiled down at Ruby, his emerald eyes sparkled with curiosity. "I'm gonna be a hunteress!" Ruby hopped up, smiling wide, Roman blinked in surprise. "isn't being a huntress dangerous?"

"Of course! But I want to be like my mom!"

Roman smiled then, chuckling, "Was your mom a Good fighter?" He looked ahead, pushing a low tree branch out of the way.

"I never saw her fight," Ruby pouted, "she died when I was born."

"really? I'm sorry to hear that, Red." Roman looked at Ruby with Gentle eyes. Then looked straight ahead, "my mom died when I was six. I was too young to understand at the time...i always asked my dad when she'd come home..."

Ruby was looking up at Roman, Her wide silver eyes filled with worry, Roman sounded close to tears. "do you have a brother or sister?" Ruby changed the subject.

"Um, I have a cousin who's very like a sister to me. I learned sign language just for her, so I could talk to her." Roman smiled at Ruby, "What about you, Red, any siblings?"

Ruby grinned, "Yeah! I have a big sister named Yang! She's got blonde hair, She tried dying it red one time last year and it went orange. like your hair!" Ruby hopped up and down, looking at Roman's Orange-Red hair. It really was a nice colour, it went good with his eyes.

Roman smiled down at Ruby, then he reached down and patted her head affectionatly, "Really now? That's nice. What about your dad, is he nice?"

"Daddys the best!" Ruby hopped up and down, "He says I can go to signal when I'm older, and he's a hunter, too!"

Roman smiled, nodding as the young girl talked and talked about An aura, Semblance and Grimm, and her sister and father. All too soon they got to the path, where a worried yang was shouting from the other side. "Ruby!" she called, and off Ruby ran, jumping on her sisters back.

"Ruby!" yang exclaimed in surprise, then looked around, "Where did you go?"

"I got lost." Ruby smiled, "But then I met Roman, and he showed me the way back!" She looked over her shoulder and pointed to where she thought the boy was standing, but he had vanished. Rubys eyes widened, and she scanned the trees for him.

"Ruby, where did you go? who's this Roman person?" Yang asked, standing up straight. Ruby was about to run back into the woods when Their father ran over and scooped them into his arms. As they were leaving, Ruby began to cry, "But Roman! I didn't get to say goodbye!"

"Who's Roman?" Taiyang asked Yang, who shrugged. Ruby kept crying, looking over her father's shoulder back at the forest. But then her eyes caught something moving... It was Ginger hair. Up in a tree Roman was waving at her, smiling Cheekily. Ruby smiled and fell asleep on her father's shoulder.


End file.
